


Жестокий урок

by glaum



Category: Better Call Saul (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaum/pseuds/glaum
Summary: Выходит, правда - доверять можно только семье…
Kudos: 2





	Жестокий урок

Лало Саламанка прекрасно знал, что в бизнесе никому нельзя доверять. Никому кроме семьи. Неприятности всегда приходят от чужих людей — только успевай работать головой да устранять их. В семье же всегда можно найти поддержку (уж, что касалось бизнеса — точно), решить проблему с помощью твердых братских рук; рук, которые не дрожали, когда сжимали пальцами револьвер. Семья — всё. Семья — святое. Это он слышал с самого детства, из уст любимого дяди Гектора, многократно, в разных ситуациях, и полностью был с ним согласен.

Однако со временем Лало стал осознавать, что иногда ему требовалась поддержка иного рода. Получить эту особую поддержку от надежных двоюродных братьев, дяди и тем более дона Эладио было не так-то просто. Да вообще невозможно было получить. Эту поддержку мог оказать только человек со стороны, но не означало ли это, что раз он не свой, не из семьи, то и доверять ему нельзя? После этого возникал вполне трезвый вопрос: нужен ли рядом человек, которому нельзя доверять?

Эти поганые вопросы таились в голове Лало, периодически всплывали на поверхность и тут же тонули в потоке идей и важных дел. Подобные вопросы он научился прятать подальше и не доходить до них в ночные часы раздумий. Обычно он справлялся со всем сам и был одиночкой по жизни. Но сегодняшние слова миссис Гудман, паршивой бабенки сраного адвоката, вывели его из себя. Она посмела сказать ему в лицо правду, которую он пытался сам от себя скрыть — на самом деле он один и по-настоящему доверять он никому не может, даже семье. Ее слова до сих пор звучали в его ушах. Даже звук приятно жужжащего мотора не мог их заглушить.

Взгляд блуждал по привычному пустынному горизонту. Вокруг только пыль, длинная, вьющаяся опасной змейкой дорога и излишне сосредоточенный на управлении машиной Игнасио. Начо. Небось, уже понял, куда они держат путь и что его ждет. Да нет, не понял. Думает над этим, поэтому и напряжен. Пусть подумает. Думать вообще полезно.

В Игнасио Лало видел огромный потенциал. Осторожный, неразговорчивый, несколько медлительный и самое главное дельный, он прекрасно дополнял взрывную натуру самого Лало. Он мог стать не только надежным поверенным в бизнесе по ту сторону границы, вне семье, но и… кем? Другом? Не слишком ли смелые мысли для человека, у которого никогда не было друзей? Только приятели и подчиненные. Вне семьи никаких друзей. И так было всегда. Если быть честным, то он и в Игнасио не видел перспектив, но лишь до того момента, пока тот не рискнул своей свободой ради бизнеса.

Бизнес. Бизнес. Вся жизнь Лало была чередой решения проблем картеля. Не то, чтобы это напрягало, но на протяжении долгих лет, а Лало было уже глубоко за сорок, работать на благо семьи — дело весьма опасное и, по правде сказать, тяжелое. Не все выдерживают. Многие просто не доживают до обозначенного возраста. Тут нужна сноровка, ум и хитрость. Иначе никак.

— Куда теперь? — Игнасио притормозил на развилке проселочных дорог.

— Направо и прямо, до главной дороги. Как доедешь — поясню дальше.

Он посматривал на Игнасио, силясь понять, что же так зацепило его в этом человеке. Почему в последнее время он приковывал к себе внимание Лало без остатка. Многие до него рисковали своими жизнями ради бизнеса и безупречно выполняли все его поручения, но никто не будоражил мысли Лало до такой степени, до какой делал это Игнасио. Видимо, дело было в привлекательной внешности, на которую Лало был падок. Ему нравились красивые эффектные люди, а Игнасио был как раз из разряда таких: следил за собой, имел свой стиль. Правда, сегодня он выглядел подавленно и даже как-то виновато.

— Начито, да ты устал! — решил разбавить Лало затянувшуюся паузу в разговоре. — Видок у тебя, по правде сказать, не очень. Ты уже давно за рулем. Дай-ка я сяду. Нам еще долго ехать.

— Пока не нужно. Я сам.

— Боишься, что я угроблю твою крутую тачку? Да нам все равно придется ее менять. На такой девочке мы не проедем. Нужен джип.

— Все же пока не нужно, — тихо, но твердо ответил Игнасио и опять уставился на дорогу.

Личная жизнь Лало представляла собой цветной калейдоскоп случайных связей, людей, лиц которых он даже не старался запомнить. По наставлениям дяди Гектора личную жизнь, настоящую, с семьей и детьми, нельзя было иметь. Так же напутствовал и дон Эладио. Они были правы. И все бы ничего. По молодости Лало даже был рад, что никто не крутится у него под носом и что по ночам ему не мешает думать детский плач. Но с годами захотелось возвращаться в дом, где бы его ждали не только пожилые повариха и садовник (охранников он не брал в расчет), а еще кто-то родной, кто-то свой; тот, которому можно было доверять и тот, кто кровным родственником и членом семьи не являлся.

Близился закат. Становилось прохладно. Вопреки всеобщему убеждению в пустынях к вечеру резко холодает. А уж ночью… Лучше не оказываться ночью в пустынях Мексики.

Игнасио все также сосредоточенно вел автомобиль. Всегда собранный, казалось, он готов был выбраться из любой передряги.

— Куда теперь?

— Что? — внезапный вопрос Игнасио вырвал Лало из пут мыслей.

— Мы уже на главной дороге.

— А… теперь налево, через пару миль будет поворот в небольшой городишко. Поедем до двухэтажного дома по правой стороне. Там живет мой приятель. Поменяем автомобиль, перекусим, отдохнем, если хочешь, и дальше. Дальше.

— Понятно, — желвали заиграли на филигранном лице Игнасио, что означало раздражение, но все равно со стороны смотрелось забавно. Он злился, потому что Лало не спешил рассказывать ему о своих планах. — Лучше без отдыха.

— Ну, давай. Раз так хочешь. Если будем ехать всю ночь, доберемся до места к полудню.

— Значит, будем ехать всю ночь.

Лало только подивился такой прыти.

«Видимо, хочет поскорее узнать свою судьбу», — подумал он и ухмыльнулся.

— Значит, завтра тебя ждет сюрприз.

***

По прибытии на место обрадованным Игнасио назвать было нельзя. Они въехали на территорию дома, как и было обещано, к полудню. Лало думал, что Игнасио немного расслабится, когда поймет, что здесь ему ничто не угрожает, но тот казался еще более напряженным, чем когда был на пути сюда.

«Волнуется, — подумал Лало. — Надо бы успокоить его».

Представить Игнасио в выгодном свете перед обитателями дома не составило большого труда. Мексиканский простой люд очень доверчивый, и если хозяин привез к ним нового человека и хвалит его, то, должно быть, этот человек заслуживает уважения. Когда со знакомством с местными жителями было покончено, Лало повел Игнасио в дом.

— Ты не ссы. Ничего тебе тут не угрожает. Можешь расслабиться, пользоваться всеми удобствами и наслаждаться жизнью. Я разрешаю. Правда, вечером придется смотаться до дона Эладио. Представить тебя. Но об этом не беспокойся.

Игнасио кивнул, но беспокойство с его лица никуда не ушло.

— Да это мелочи.

По правде сказать, план по введению Игнасио в состав семьи требовал некоторых усилий. Точнее — серьезных денежных вливаний. Нельзя стать Саламанкой. Саламанкой можно только родиться. Но можно стать Саламанкой наполовину. Надо только щедро одарить дона Эладио, от решения которого, собственно, и зависело, будет принят новый человек в круг поверенных или нет. Лало знал слабости дона Эладио: деньги, дорогое крепкое пойло, сериалы про гангстеров и сыщиков, белокожие красотки и крутые тачки. Лало решил остановиться на последнем.

Но преподнести в подарок машину экстра-класса было недостаточно. Игнасио стоил дороже. Поэтому Лало решил прибавить к тачке внушительную сумму денег, чтобы уже наверняка. Зная, что дон Эладио падок на разного рода шоу, не плохо было бы преподнести подарок каким-нибудь эксклюзивным способом. Идея, как именно это сделать, уже крутилась в его голове.

Пока Лало соображал, какую из тачек отогнать дону и куда именно поместить коробку с деньгами, Игнасио прогуливался по территории. Он осмотрел конюшни, сад, погулял по периметру, запоминая какие и где находятся замки и запоры, и теперь пришел к гаражу, где Лало доводил машину до ума.

— Как тебе мой дом? — обратился он к Игнасио, когда тот встал рядом. Капот автомобиля был раскрыт. Над ним склонился Лало с гаечным ключом в руках.

— У тебя прекрасный дом.

— Ты ведь все думал, куда мы едем, а?

— Я предполагал, что к тебе, — спокойный сдержанный тон, которым всегда говорил Игнасио, одновременно успокаивал Лало и подстрекал к какой-нибудь шалости. Между ними была внушительная разница в возрасте, но почему-то рядом с Игнасио Лало чувствовал себя шаловливым подростком. И это ему очень нравилось.

— Ты догадливый.

Игнасио промолчал. Он рассматривал автомобиль и, кажется, был впечатлен им.

— Раз предполагал, тогда почему так нервничаешь?

— Да… знаешь… я, — начал Игнасио, но Лало его перебил:

— Далеко от цивилизации, правда? Долго ехали.

— Да, далековато.

Хотелось бы разговорить Игнасио, который все время погружался в свои мысли, если Лало его не тормошил.

— Пожалуй. Но так нужно. Дай-ка фонарик.

Лало продолжал проверять машину. Кажется, он понял, как именно поместить коробку с деньгами в небольшой багажник Феррари. Огненно красная, она прекрасно отражала пылкость, живучесть и жажду жизни его семьи. Любимый автомобиль «Сыщика Магнума», которого дон Эладио пересматривал уже сотню раз, должен стать достойной платой за вход в клан Саламанка.

— Как тебе модель?

— Красивая.

— Покруче твоей тачки. Правда?

— Согласен.

Нет, сегодня Игнасио был сам не свой. Лало уже подумывал, что нужно было раньше сказать ему, куда и зачем они едут. Ведь даже у такого крепкого парня как Игнасио рано или поздно сдадут нервы. Когда тот попросился в толчок, он посмаковал пару пошлых мыслишек, но решил подождать с их воплощением в жизнь.

«Успеется».

Прекрасная стояла погода. И настроение у Лало было соответствующим. Он долгое время отсутствовал в своем поместье. Теперь он был дома. И всего пара часов у дона Эладио отделяли его от настоящего отдыха.

«Вот представлю Игнасио и можно будет отдохнуть пару дней, — думал он. — Только бы дон был в хорошем настроении».

Стараясь усмирить мысли о том, что дону Эладио не понравится Игнасио, он стал мурлыкать себе под нос любимые мексиканские мелодии. Однако что-то омрачало ему хорошее настроение. Не только предстоящая встреча с главой картеля была тому причиной. Интуиция говорила о чем-то еще, и это что-то было связано с самим Игнасио. Может, дело в том, что тот вел себя как-то не так? Ум объяснял происходящее, но сердце…

***

У дона Эладио было как всегда шумно и людно. Но стало еще громче и ярче, когда около бассейна появился он. Лало. По обыкновению поприветствовав всех и каждого, он оказался в объятиях дона. Сегодня тот был очень доволен и улыбчив. Был день сбора кэша, что оказалось очень удачным стечением обстоятельств. Деньги всегда действовали на главу картеля крайне благоприятно.

Лало выгодно смотрелся на общем фоне. Он играл роль самого беспечного и счастливого представителя семьи, да, собственно, так оно и было, ведь он был любимым племянником и приемником дяди Гектора. Единственное, что напрягало, — как всё пройдет и примет ли дон Эладио нового сотрудника. Ведь если при знакомстве что-то пойдет не так, то даже дорогие подарки не смогут склонить дона на его сторону.

— О, кто к нам пожаловал! — дон Эладио чуть ли не расцеловал родственника. — Я знал, что сраные америкосы не смогут удержать у себя такого орла.

— Сколько ты им заплатил? — вставил рядом стоявший Больса. 

Превосходство Лало всегда бесило его, и Больса, как опытный вредный хер, попытался сбавить градус впечатления от триумфального возвращения мексиканца из Америки.

При других обстоятельствах Лало повел бы себя по-другому, но сейчас давать волю гневу было нельзя. Не теряя улыбки, он ответил:

— А, вы же знаете, у них все за бабки. Но я тоже попил у них крови.

Дон Эладио удовлетворился ответом. Он был очень обрадован этим внезапным визитом племянника.

— А это что у вас? — Лало шлепнул рукой по одному из трех аккуратных свертков с деньгами.

— А это кэш от Фринга, — ответил дон. — Маловато. Как считаешь?

Лало везло. Везло. Определенно везло! Хоть кэш куриного папы был действительно маловат, Лало ответил:

— Отлично.

— Думаешь? — удивился Дон.

— Так, конечно, — он потянулся в карман за ключами от феррари. — Кстати, я тут кое-что нашел.

Он протянул ключи дону.

— Это случайно не ваше?

Удивленный дон Эладио принял ключи и рассмотрел их как редкостную диковинку, в самом деле силясь вспомнить, от чего они могут быть.

— Вроде нет. Не мое.

— А все-таки проверим?

До Эладио стало доходить, что, кажется, его ожидает большой сюрприз. Там, за домом, его ожидала красная малышка. А когда был раскрыт багажник, дон чуть ли не засветился от счастья.

— Какая ладная, — повторял он, смакуя свои слова и не переставая гладить поверхность автомобиля.

Подарки определенно пришлись ему по душе. Не дожидаясь, пока эйфория дона Эладио пройдет, Лало подвел к нему Игнасио и представил его, как верного человека, работающего на них на севере.

Эладио не был глупцом и прекрасно понял, за что и для чего ему были преподнесены такие подарки. Однако каждого человека, кто желал работать на них, он тестировал лично, поэтому Лало тут же был отодвинут в сторону, а тон, которым заговорил дон Эладио резко сменился с дружеского на деловой. 

Игнасио был приглашен за стол, стоящий вдали от бассейна. Предстояла серьезная беседа, в которой Лало не было места. Пройти тест дона Эладио мог не каждый. И тут Лало ничем не мог помочь. Только смекалка и здравый смысл могли сейчас помочь Начо. 

Начо. Начито.

«Хоть бы нам повезло».

Лало наблюдал за ними издалека. Они долго беседовали, пару раз дон казался озадаченным, когда слышал ответы Игнасио. Лало уже начинал беспокоиться. Мало ли что ответит и без того напряженный молодой человек? Каверзы, которые лились из уст главы картеля, были не по зубам даже дяде Гектору. Что требовать от человека, который видит дона первый раз?

Лало не сводил с них глаз. Длинноногая полуголая красотка подошла к нему и предложила выпить. Он взял бокал с подноса, вскользь оглядел ее. Бледная кожа и длинные волосы — всё, как любит дон Эладио. Но Лало влекла иная красота. Его голова снова развернулась в сторону сидящих за дальним столом мужчин.

Эладио периодически смеялся и сыпал вопросами. Начо отвечал спокойно и смотрел ему в глаза. Вот они опять подняли бокалы. Теперь засмеялись оба. Встали и пожали друг другу руки. Кажется, все обошлось. Игнасио проявил себя молодцом. Теперь все будет хорошо. Самое тревожное, что беспокоило Лало всё это время и что он так тщательно скрывал от Варги и от себя самого, закончилось. Он глубоко вздохнул и улыбнулся.

После приема можно было спокойно ехать обратно домой.

***

Ночь была в самом разгаре.

Огонь всегда успокаивал и настраивал на размышления. Лало любил сидеть у огня, наблюдать за колышущимся пламенем и думать о своей жизни, вспоминать мелкие детали происходившего сегодня, вчера, неделю назад, сопоставлять свои наблюдения с фактами.

Его мысли невольно возвращались к сегодняшнему вечеру. Как замечательно все получилось. Теперь Игнасио один из них и находится под их защитой. Под защитой Лало, а это значит, что они будут видеться очень часто. Возможно, чаще, чем надо. Возможно, у него появился друг, партнер. Не этого ли он хотел все последние годы?

Пока Лало обдумывал эту соблазнительную мысль, из дома и вправду вышел Игнасио. Это не могло не удивлять.

«Не совпадение ли это? Не судьба ли?», — пронеслось в его голосе.

Игнасио опять выглядел неважно. То ли не выспавшийся, то ли вовсе не спавший, то ли до сих пор не отошедший от серьезного разговора с доном. Немудрено. Он не знал, куда именно и для чего ехал, и что его ждало в Мексике. Понятная реакция человека на произошедшее с ним за последние 36 часов. Его дикий взгляд блуждал по саду, что-то ища, и как будто бы испуг отпечатался на его лице, когда он увидел Лало. Он явно не ожидал увидеть его в саду в этот час.

«Зачем же он тогда вышел, если не искал меня? Или ему просто не спится? Какое совпадение».

— О, иди сюда, Начито, — позвал его Лало. Тот медленно пошел на зов. — Падай.

Он указал на стоявшее рядом кресло и потянулся в бочку со льдом, за еще одной бутылкой пива. Игнасио сел и уставился перед собой. Бутылку принял и нехотя отпил пару глотков. В это время Лало обдумывал, каким образом выразить свои недавние мысли в слова.

— Ты тоже сова? — начал он, чтобы просто начать. Молчание в столь темный интимный час было бы недобрым знаком.

— Нет, просто не спится, — выдавил из себя Игнасио, уставившись на бутылку.

— А я сова, — продолжал Лало. — Я вообще мало сплю. Может час-два. Хватает.

Игнасио, кажется, не был расположен к разговору. Он был напряжен и чем-то раздосадован. Если бы Лало спросили, что он думает о человеке, который выглядит так, то Лало бы ответил, что человек что-то скрывает. Но Лало об этом никто не спрашивал, а мысли, если и крутились в его голове, то он их тщательно прятал, не желая видеть в них что-то серьезное.

— А я бы поспал.

— Но ты здесь, — вырвалось у Лало, и он не смог скрыть улыбку. — Что, переживаешь из-за сегодняшнего знакомства с доном? Ты держался молодцом. Все будет путем. Завтра я введу тебя в курс дела.

Возможно, все гораздо проще, чем он думает, и напряженность Игнасио связана совсем с другим. Поди разбери, какие предпочтения у Игнасио?

— Есть что покрепче?

Лало просиял. Это многое меняло. Если оба будут навеселе, возможно, найти путь к сближению будет проще. От крепкого алкоголя язык у Начито развяжется и он сам расскажет, что так сильно его тревожит. Лало решил предложить своему уже другу лучший коньяк из своих закромов.

— Пробовал «Луи Тринадцатого»?

— Не думаю.

— Ты обалдеешь, когда попробуешь. Бутылка на нижней полке в серванте. Два бокала. Принеси.

Пока Игнасио медленно удалялся обратно в сторону дома, Лало невольно любовался им. Крепкое, массивное тело. Настоящий мачо. Именно такие и были представителями семьи Саламанка. Надежные, со стальной волей и крепкими нервами. Да. Видимо это не сон и в его жизни действительно появился человек, которому можно доверять, и все россказни дяди Гектора, что люди со стороны могут все порушить, сраный бред.

И вот они уже отпили первые глотки прекрасного коньяка и Лало приготовился разговорить Игнасио, как вдруг появился запах дыма.

«Удивительно, откуда это ночью запах дыма?»

Обалдевший от открывшейся ему картины (из окон и дверей гостиной валил дым) Лало сначала выругался и только потом побежал к дому, соображая по дороге, где и что могло загореться. Охранники не должны были спать. Они патрулировали нижние комнаты, это он точно знал. Кто шалит с огнем? Опять молодой Чиро? Оказавшись внутри, он интуитивно побежал на кухню и обнаружил на плите раскаленную сковороду с большим количеством кипящего масла внутри. Весь дом и кухня были в дыму. Запах жженого масла бил в ноздри.

«Надо же было такому случиться в такой ответственный момент!» — пронеслось в его мыслях.

— Чиро! Что б тебя! — позвал он самого молодого из охранников.  
Решив основательно выругать молодого пацана, который явился и тут же стал оправдываться, он указал на дымящуюся сковороду, но вдруг за дверью показалась фигура человека с винтовкой. Лало повезло. Паренек-охранник стал для него бронежилетом. Начавшаяся перестрелка смешалась в пеструю обрывочную ленту преследования и бегства. Одного из киллеров Лало ошпарил кипящим маслом. Благо в сковородке его осталось достаточно. От других пришлось сбежать.

По всему дому теперь раздавались звуки быстро опустошаемой обоймы. Стрельба велась и на первом этаже, и в саду.

«Игнасио!» — пронеслось в его голове.

Губы сжались. Он ползком добрался до гостиной и обнаружил еще одного застреленного охранника. Только после этого он заметил, что его тоже задело в ногу. Боли не было. Шок заглушил боль. Он взял пистолет у мертвеца и направился в сторону ванной. Пока в руках Лало появилось оружие, многие жившие в этом доме были уже перебиты. У него еле-еле хватило времени добежать до укрытия. Спасительный подземный лаз, предусмотрительно вырытый им еще при строительстве этого дома, начинался под ванной и заканчивался за пределами ограды. Добраться до ванной комнаты не составило труда. Повернуть рычаг — тем более.  
Вопрос был вот в чем: бежать одному или вернуться за Игнасио? Вдруг он еще жив?

«Лаз можно не закрывать. Киллеры обязательно заинтересуются им. Можно будет выкроить пару минут. Рискнуть».

Он решил дать ему и себе шанс. Через пару минут оказавшись на воле, он отправился обратно к дому. Ворота были открыты.

Но что это? На земле рядом с распахнутыми массивными дверями ворот валялись ленточки фольги… Игнасио нигде не было видно. Заострять на этом внимание пока было рано. Он побрел внутрь, соображая, что киллеры, должно быть, уже добрались до ванной.

«Возможно, Игнасио спрятался в доме», — обманчивая мысль возникла в голове и тут же потухла от своей несостоятельности. Лало стал колотить гнев. Вместе с дымом в воздухе витал аромат предательства.

Как и предполагал Лало, киллеры уже были в ванной комнате. Смотрящего он убил прямо над ванной выстрелом в череп. Остальных, спустившихся в лаз, расстрелял из отнятого у него дробовика. Последнего, того самого, ошпаренного в лицо кипящим маслом нигде не было. Лало обошел весь дом. Пересчитал трупы. Вся охрана и садовник были убиты. Начо нигде не было. Была надежда, что повариха жива.

Он поспешил наружу. Тот, последний киллер, раненый, полз в сторону ворот. Лало разделался и с ним тоже, предварительно заставив того позвонить его боссу и отчитаться о хорошо проделанной работе. Пока обреченный на смерть убийца лепетал свой отчет, взгляд Лало упал на два недопитых бокала с коньяком. Вдалеке виднелись открытые нараспашку ворота. Добив отчитавшегося киллера, сильно хромая, Лало пошел к воротам. На его пути лежал труп любимой поварихи. Ни Игнасио, ни намека на него. Выходит, это он впустил в дом врагов, а сам смылся? Душу Лало резануло острой бритвой. Так плохо ему, пожалуй, никогда не было.

Выходит, правда — доверять можно только семье… Жестокий урок преподал ему Игнасио Варга. Предательство требовало скорого отмщения. Не чувствуя боли, Лало отправился в путь. Убивать.


End file.
